


Everytime You Never Meant

by Mimiwen121



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, first time fic, help me, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiwen121/pseuds/Mimiwen121
Summary: How tragic is it to take the place of another's beloved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever, so I apologize if it's not good. Also I'm not the best at writing so please come with low expectations. I just like Yuri on Ice and I have been reading fanfic for a while, so I just wanted to try it out.   
> Thank you!!

The first time Yuri ever saw Yuuri, he hated him. He hated him for being weak, for being just another skater who would come and leave and for disappointing everyone that day. He hated him for a long time after that and to this day he still hates him just a little bit. Only a little bit.   
Only for another reason. 

He realized he loved Yuuri the day that he found out that Yuuri might be retiring. The idea of never seeing Yuuri again hurt him and he could only stare in disbelief at Victor at the time. Later when he saw Victor and Yuuri smiling at each other, so obliviously in love, he hated Victor. He felt so jealous, angry, and even more disgusted, he longed for Yuuri to stare at him like that. He longed for Yuuri to love him and hold him close just like he did to Victor. Little did he know that, that would happen, but in a way he never thought. 

The day that Victor died felt like the day that Yuuri seemed like he lost his mind. He was simply inconsolable, screaming that Victor shouldn't have died, why did he have to go out and walk Makkachin alone, why did Makkachin have to return across the street, why did they have to have only four years to love each other, and he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. All Yuri could do was stare straight ahead in shock. 

The first time Yuri slept with Yuuri was only three weeks later. Yuuri hadn't left the house and everyone was getting concerned so Yuri went to confront Yuuri, only to find him drunk. After finding Yuuri in the kitchen staggering against the wall, he went towards him intending to help when Yuuri threw himself at him. Yuri could only stare ahead and breathe blissfully as Yuuri began to kiss Yuri's neck. Only when Yuuri groaned "Victor" did Yuri realize what was happening. Yet he made no move to stop Yuuri even when Yuuri started saying "I love you Victor," over and over again between kisses. All Yuri could do was respond with an "I love you too", and continue to let Yuuri pleasure him. 

This happened hundreds of times after that with Yuuri always whispering Victor and Yuri letting it happen. Every morning Yuri would wake up first, get dressed, clean the sheets, and then pretend that Yuuri had undressed himself before he went to bed. Yuuri never knew. And despite everything that was happening and all of what broke Yuri, he still loved Yuuri. Yuuri was perfect, wonderfully so, yet everytime Yuuri groaned Victor's name, he knew that Yuuri never belonged to him and never would. He loved Yuuri with all of his being yet he hated him just the same for hurting everyday. 

The day that Yuri felt like he lost his mind was when he was called to the hospital an early Monday morning. Yuuri had overdosed on sleeping pills and was dying in the hospital. Yuri felt like he was dying when he stepped into the room and saw Yuuri on the bed with all of those machines surrounding him. As he stepped into Yuuri's line of sight, Yuuri's eyes widened and Yuri felt his heart break. He found himself leaning down to hear what Yuuri was trying to tell him when Yuuri whispered, "Vitya". Those were the last words Yuuri ever said. Yuri felt sick when he heard that, he had hoped and desperately wished that at Yuuri's last moments, he would finally acknowledge all that Yuri had felt, but he didn't.

Yuri felt numb when he left the hospital, he felt numb when he went to Yuuri's funeral and saw his body buried next to Victor. He felt numb when they cleaned Yuuri's apartment, he felt numb when Yakov confessed that he knew all of Yuri's feelings. He felt numb, he felt like he couldn't breath, he felt like he was drowning, he felt like he wanted it to end, he felt like he couldn't feel, he felt emotionless, he felt and felt and felt and nothing made it better. 

Only a few months later did he meet Shouri, a Japanese skater with big brown eyes. When they first meet, Yuri called him Yuuri and Shouri said nothing in reply.


End file.
